One Piece: Hora de Baseball
by www.wtf.com
Summary: Han sido el equipo con mas derrotas en toda la historia,!pero eso ha acabado! El equipo Sombreros de Paja y su entrenador Shanks estan listos para vencer a todos los demas jugadores hasta reclamar su titulo de campeones...O al menos, ese es el plan.
1. Equipo de Novatos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Eichiiro Oda**

* * *

><p>El olor a palomitas de maíz inundaba el estadio como un perfume empalagoso a una señora de la alta sociedad. Ya estaba todo preparado para el juego. El marcador estaba en ceros, listo para cambiar a los puntajes que los jugadores hiciesen. El pasto del campo de juego estaba podado y las bases colocadas de tal forma que se formaba un cuadrado perfecto a lo largo del estadio.<p>

Poco a poco, el estadio East Blue se fue llenando de espectadores, que ocupaban sus asientos de plástico barato con entusiasmo. La mayoría iban vestidos de playeras color azul y mangas moradas, con el símbolo de un tiburón rojo rodeado de dos relojes de arena y la cara de un gato negro en el centro.

Pocos, pero muy pocos eran los que portaban las camisas color rojo con un estampado en el pecho de una calavera con sombrero de paja. Cada vez que esta minoría se acercaba a la alocada y salvaje mayoría contraria, recibía un abucheo colectivo acompañado de golpes e insultos.

Por esa razón, los que apoyaban a el equipo "sombreros de paja" estaban todos sentados en un rincón , mientras los fanáticos del equipo campeon del East Blue , " Los Sunny Gatos de Krieg", echaban porras y bebían y comían como locos.

Era un escándalo tremendo que llegaba a a escucharse a 4 kilómetros de distancia.

Y pensar, que el juego todavía ni empezaba….

* * *

><p>-¿Escuchan eso, muchachos? ¡El publico nos aclama!-<p>

-Ehh, entrenador Shanks, de hecho están gritando "! Aplasten a los sombreros de paja!"….-

-Vamos Nami, no seas pesimista-

-No, está siendo realista-

Shanks y Nami miraron a Luffy con reproche.

-Uhm, creo que mejor cierro la boca– rectifico Luffy.

-Si nos haces el favor – dijeron Shanks y Nami al unisonó.

En la sala de preparación ubicada bajo las gradas que sostenían a los borrachos y eufóricos espectadores, el equipo de los sombreros de paja daba los últimos toques a su plan de juego.

El entrenador Shanks tenía una estrategia que no fallaría esta vez, o al menos eso decía .

-El plan es….- dijo el entrenador al equipo, señalando el pizarrón lleno de líneas y dibujos espantosos que según eran jugadores aunque más bien parecían patas de araña -…!hacer su mejor esfuerzo y ganar!-

Los jugadores se cayeron de sus asientos al escuchar tal estrategia. El entrenador Shanks era una buena persona, pero a veces tenían la sospecha de que también era un poco idiota.

-Pero entrenador, siempre aplicamos esa estrategia y siempre salimos perdiendo – se quejo tristemente Usopp, quien era lanzador del equipo por su gran habilidad para engañar con sus lanzamientos al enemigo.

En realidad era lanzador porque no podía correr más de dos metros sin cansarse y tenía tan poca fuerza en los brazos que apenas y podía levantar el bat del suelo, pero lo que no se sabe no lastima….

-Use su cerebro y piense otro plan – demandó Zoro , el receptor ( posición que le encantaba , porque se podía quedar dormido a medio partido y nadie lo regañaba ni afecta a su equipo ) . Estaba de brazos cruzados y un poco enojado. Nunca le había importado mucho perder, pero después de 100 derrotas seguidas, cualquiera se cansa.

Shanks suspiro y sonrió a su joven equipo. Aquellos muchachos podían estar molestos con él, pero aún así los quería mucho y trataba de ser un buen entrenador capaz de guiarlos correctamente. Suponiendo que no había nada mejor que una buena risa para mejorar los ánimos, Shanks empezó a reír a pleno pulmón.

-Oi, ¿y por qué se ríe? ¿Que acaso se acordó de un chiste muy bueno?. Como el que me conto Brook en la mañana sobre una chica y una revista de…-

-¡Yohoho, Luffy, no digas más que me expulsaran del equipo por pervertido!- lo interrumpió Brook, que jugaba de tercera base, riendo como loco al acordarse de su propio chiste de doble sentido

-Como digas – acepto Luffy encogiéndose de hombros – de todas ni le entendí, ¿por que ,como es que una chica en primer lugar puede…-

Robin y Franky, los dos jardineros del equipo, hicieron callar a los inmaduros de sus compañeros con un coscorrón en sus cabezas. Franky se sintió un poco culpable por que había sido él quien en primer lugar quien conto el chiste a Brook ,pero no dijo nada con tal de no hacer enojar a Robin.

-Tranquilos muchachos, guarden esas energías para el equipo contrario- pidió el entrenador Shanks , tratando de calmar a los jóvenes jugadores –Se que hemos perdido 100 veces continuas…-

-Ciento uno – corrigió Sanji, el segunda base – por que ayer jugamos tan mal, que con una sola derrota no bastaba. O al menos, eso es lo que dice en el periódico-

Entrego al entrenador una copia del periódico _"El Chismografo de Fukuro"_ , en cuya primera pagina se veía la fotografía de Luffy derribado y con chichón en la cabeza ocasionado por la bola rápida que Usopp le había lanzado sin querer. También se alcanzaba a distinguir como Zoro estaba dormido de cuclillas, con la saliva goteándole por la barbilla a través de la máscara y de cómo Nami estaba tan enojada que casi echaba fuego por la boca, con una expresión muy graciosa en la cara.

"_Las personas lloran cada vez que los Sombrero Paja juegan…!pero de risa!. ¿Con que chistosada saldrá el equipo de bufones dirigido por Shanks Pelirrojo en el juego de hoy contra los "Sunny Gatos de Krieg"? ¡Habra que verlo! Recuerden llevar sus pañuelos para limpiarse la lagrimas y preparen sus mejores mofas ¡ ~Chapapa~!_

Tras leer el encabezado que de seguro ya miles de personas habían visto y obedecido, Shanks aventó el periódico al piso muy enojado y lo deshizo con fuerte pisadas.

-Creo que el entrenador esta un poco enojado – comento Luffy picándose la nariz.

-Lo entendió a la perfección – dijo Nami, que jugaba de primera base ( y que solía a atraer ,con y sin quererlo, la atencion los jugadores y espectadores hombres por igual ) – A mi tampoco me agrada ser el hazmerreir del baseball-

-Mejor que el hazmerreir que el aguador, ¿verdad Chopper?- bromeo Usopp , mirando a el renito cuya único función en el equipo era dar bebidas y limpiar los uniformes en la lavandería donde su única compañía era mujeres que se iban a echar el chisme.

Tanto Usopp como Luffy rieron alegremente, pero al pobre Chopper solo se le pusieron los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas e hizo un puchero tan tierno como lastimoso.

-Aw, no llores Chopper. ¡Era solo una broma!- dijo Luffy dejando de reír - ¡Yo te cambiaria el puesto de bateador por aguador en cualquier momento-

-¿Lo dices en serio, Luffy?- pregunto Chopper esperanzado y tan feliz que casi podía abrazar a su amigo.

-No- respondió Luffy, y volvió a carcajearse con Usopp. Esta vez, Chopper derramo unas lagrimitas y mejor se fue a preparar los vasos y el garrafón de agua.

Mientras Luffy y Usopp casi se orinaban de la risa, Shanks seguía destruyendo el periódico , Zoro empezaba a contar ovejas para quedarse dormido y Nami fusilaba con la mirada a todos ellos ( sin darse cuenta que Sanji también la observaba con ojos de corazón y le mandaba piropos sobre lo guapa que se veía con el uniforme ) , sonó la corneta principal del estadio, que anunciaba el inicio del partido.

Los gritos de emoción del publico rugieron justo después, como una oleada salvaje que hizo retumbar los oídos de todo el mundo.

-Genial, no preparamos ni una maldita estrategia. Típico – dijo Nami poniéndose de pie y agarrando su manopla con desgano .Al decir eso, ocasiono que sus compañeros perdieran su poco entusiasmo y se deprimieran . Estaban seguros que ese partido solo podía acabar en su derrota número ciento dos y miles de fotografías ridículas que inundarían los periódicos del día siguiente.

El entrenador Shanks intento levantarles el ánimo de nuevo recordándoles lo hábiles y listos que eran cada uno de ellos y lo orgullos que se sentía de ser su entrenador.

-Y no den por hecho que fracasarán, muchachos, sin antes dar una buena pelea- les dijo , señalándolos con su dedo índice de igual forma en la que un padre lo hace al darle una lección a sus hijos - ¡Si confían en ustedes mismos, todo es posible!-

Las miradas y corazones del equipo "sombreros de paja" se ilumino de confianza y seguridad. De pronto, se sentían capaces de anotar mil carreras, de ser los campeones, de ganar el partido y limpiar el piso con el equipo contrario.

-¡Si podemos!- exclamo Luffy, con los brazos en alto y acompañado con las aclamaciones de sus compañeros.

-¡CLARO QUE PUEDEN!- complemento Shanks aun mas enérgico que el bateador -¿!QUIENES SOMOS!-

-¡LOS SOMBREROS DE PAJA!- respondieron todos, hasta Chopper , el aguador .

-¿!Y QUE ES LO QUE HAREMOS!-

-¡GANAR!-

-¡NO LOS ESCUCHO!-

-¡GANAR!- repusieron con tantas fuerzas que se podían casi escuchar por las gradas y sus gargantas quedaron roncas.

-¡ASI ME GUSTA!- gritó el entrenador con el corazón loco de emoción -¡AHORA SALGAN Y GANEN EL PARTIDO!-

El equipo, con Luffy hasta enfrente, salió corriendo de la sala de planeación como una estampido de animales, lo que resulto irónico para Chopper.

Iban corriendo y haciendo un escándalo mientras recorrían el pasillo de concreto que dirigía al campo, con sus pisadas ocasionando un leve eco y temblor.

-¡OH SI, ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADO!- grito Luffy justo antes de salir del pasillo y llegar al campo, que se veía tan verde como el pelo de Zoro y tan amplio como un inmenso mar de agua clara -¿Por cierto, contra quienes dices que jugamos, Nami?-

-Contra los Sunny Gatos de Krieg- respondió ella mientras llegaban a la zona de juego.

-¡Waha, eso suena como nombre de un programa infantil!- se mofo Usopp – De seguro que son unos debiluc…-

Pero no pudo acabar su frase porque su lengua se paralizo tanto de miedo como de admiración al ver a los integrantes del equipo contario. No parecían nada debiluchos, si no todo lo contario, eran amenazantes y daban miedo.

Aunque, a Usopp TODO le daba miedo…

En ese momento, el entusiasmo que Shanks había ocasionado entre el equipo de sombrero de paja exploto como un globo al que se pincha con una aguja y desapareció.

-!Shahaha, miren sus caras de estúpidos. Están muertos del miedo! – se burlo el capitán del equipo enemigo, Arlong, sonriendo y dejando al descubierto sus dientes puntiagudos y abundantes.

-Me temo que se equivoca, señor, yo ya estaba muerto. ¡Yohohoho!-

Al escuchar la risa despreocupada de Brook, el lanzador enemigo, que portaba gafas que resbalaban constantemente por su nariz, lo miro despectivamente como si fuese escoria en sus zapatos.

-Ya veremos qué tanta risa te da cuando hagan el ridículo otra vez frente a todo el estadio – le espeto Kuro ,muy cínico . Miro a su derecha, donde ya hacia el recpetor de los Sunny Gatos – No es patético que tengamos que jugar con estos adefesios, Don Krieg?-

-Si, es una grosería – acordó el receptor , crujiéndose los nudillos y lamiendose los labios –Y estoy tan ofendido, que me temo tendré que humillarlos y romperles uno que otro hueso _accidentalmente _durante el partido. Lástima por ustedes, sombreros de mierda-

Los tres sujetos rieron junto con el resto de su equipo, al que tambien pertenecian el Capitan Morgan, Gin y Hatchi. Dieron la espalda a Luffy y sus amigos y se fueron a su base, donde Kuro empezó a planear una de sus perfectas estrategias ganadoras, que siempre tenían un 99.99% de probabilidad de victoria.

-Esos fenómenos … ¡pero ya verán!. Quien ríe al último, ríe mejor- aseguro Luffy desafiante.

-Pues entonces los espectadores siempre ríen mejor, por que acaban muy contentos cada vez que jugamos – razono Brook y diciéndolo como si eso fuese un logro.

-Si, lástima que se rían de nosotros en lugar de con nosotros – dijo Zoro mientras alguien le aventaba una bolsa de palomitas que le daba justo en la cabeza. Pronto, los sombreros de paja se vieron envueltos en una lluvia de comida, burlas y varias bolitas de papel que originalmente habían sido panfletos con su imagen y el símbolo del equipo.

-¡Ignórenlos, chicos!- le ordeno el entrenador Shanks desde las gradas , ya que los entrenadores no podían estar en el campo con su equipo. Una regla tonta impuesta por un sujeto aún mas tonto, pero que de todas formas debía seguirse -¡DEMUESTRENLES LO QUE VALEN ¡-

Dijo mas, pero su voz se volvió inaudible a causa de los abucheos que pronto todos en el estadio ( excepto la minoría que apoyaban a los sombrero de paja) le lanzaron. Un tipo incluso le grito que si no se callaba, le arrancaría el otro brazo, y por el aspecto del sujeto, Shanks se dio cuenta que hablaba muy en serio y fue entonces cuando mejor decidió guardar silencio e irse a sentar con los pocos admiradores de su equipo

-Luffy, sabes cuánto amo este deporte y que me encanta jugar . ¿Pero, crees que es muy tarde para salir huyendo?- dijo Usopp temblando de pies a cabeza y con el cabello lleno de helado a causa de un niño que se lo había aventado.

-Si, ya es muy tarde. Ahora lo único que queda es jugar- respondió Luffy valientemente ,recibiendo el golpe de una lata vacía de refresco que choco contra su hombre derecho –Ya no hay marcha atrás. Nunca la hubo, realmente –

* * *

><p>El árbitro, que era un viejo barbón y bigotudo en palabras de Luffy, llamo a los capitanes de ambos equipo hacia el centro del patio. Era el momento de decidir a que equipo le tocaba batear primero.<p>

-¿Quieres cara o cruz?- pregunto el árbitro Gan Fall a Luffy

-Ninguno, mejor deme un trozo de carne bien cocido-

-No idiota, se refiere a que parte de la moneda escoges para el volado – lo corrigió Arlong, dándole un coscorrón que Gan Fall no pudo reclamar

-¡Ahhhhh!- dijo Luffy comprendiendo ahora que es lo que debía hacer – Haberlo dicho antes. Muy bien en ese caso escojo….eh….-

Pasaron quince minutos y Luffy no podía hacer su decisión. Aquello era un dilema muy difícil para él y necesitaba tiempo para meditarlo.

-¡Escoge de una buena vez, Luffy!- le ordeno Nami , cansada de estar bajo el sol sin hacer nada – Da igual cual sea, pero por el amor del cielo, elige ya¡-

-Pero no se cual….-

-¡Cruz, di cruz!- le sugirió Nami desesperada.

-De acuerdo- dijo Luffy con el pulgar arriba -Elijo cara-

Todos en el estadio, incluso Shanks, se dieron una palmada en la cara al mismo tiempo

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres más tiempo para considerarlo?- pregunto sarcásticamente el viejo arbitro.

-Uhm, bueno, ahora que lo dice….-

-¡No, no! ¡Cara será! – lo detuvo Gan Fall al ver que el muchacho no comprendía su burla. Puso la moneda en la uña de su pulgar enterrada en su dedo índice. La lanzo al aire con un pequeño chasquido que solo Luffy y Arlong pudieron escuchar.

La moneda dio cinco vueltas exactas antes de someterse a la fuerza de gravedad y regresar cayendo rápidamente a la palma abierta de Gan Fall

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, porque no importa quien batea primero, Luffy…- dijo Arlong antes de poder ver qué lado de la moneda había resultado ganador -….porque mi equipo y yo los venceremos enfrente de toda esta gente tan rápidamente que sus cerebros no sabrán ni qué demonios paso y prometo que yo mismo me encargaré de darle al diario de Fukuro una foto aun mas vergonzosa de su derrota para que la ponga en la primera página del periódico de mañana!-

El árbitro abrió la mano y los dos capitanes eran libres de ver la moneda. Pero antes, Luffy se acomodo su sombrero de paja en su cabeza y dijo con tono serio y desafiante:

-¡De lo único que hablaran mañana en el periodico es de cómo les pateamos sus débiles traseros, y de cómo los sombreros de paja logran una gran victoria!-

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Corre,Luffy,Corre

**AN: Gracias a todos por leer y a Ori-aiko por su comentario, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me pone feliz que mi historia te guste :).**

**Sin mas, aqui les dejo este capitulo.** **Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>-!HOLA QUERIDOS EBRIOS, DAMAS Y CREATURAS RARAS QUE NOS ACOPA<em>Ñ<em>AN EL DIA DE HOY EN EL ESTADIO EAST BLUE! SOY BON CLAY, SU MAS GUAPO Y OKAMA COMENTARISTA DESDE… EL DIA EN QUE MI EQUIPO DE JUEGO ME DESECHO Y TUVE QUE BUSCAR OTRA MANERA DE GANARME LAS BERRIES..! PERO NO LOS ABURRIRE CON MI TONTA VIDA QUE DE SEGURO LES IMPORTA UN CARAJO, ASI QUE ….!QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO!-

-…-

-¡OH,CIERTO! SE ME OLVIDO PRESENTAR A EL COMENTARISTA BARTHOLOMEW KUMA, QUE HA VENIDO A REEMPLAZAR A MI ANTIGUO COMPA_Ñ_ERO, QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE… ¿O NO ESTA MUERTO? AHH NO ESPEREN, CREO QUE RENUNCIO POR QUE DECIA QUE SI TENIA QUE VER MI AFEMINADA CARA UN SEGUNDO MAS, SE AVENTARIA DEL ULTIMO PISO DE UN RASCACIELOS CON UN YUNQUE ATADO A SUS….-

-…-

-¡TIENES RAZON KUMA! NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO, POR QUE TENEMOS UN JUEGO QUE NARRAR! PERO, ¿QUE ES ESTO QUE VEN MIS OJOS? TAL PARECE QUE LOS SOMBREROS DE PAJA HAN TENIDO UN POCO DE SUERTE POR PRIMERA VEZ DESDE QUE NACIERON Y LES HA TOCADO BATEAR PRIMERO! ¡OH, EL CAPITAN ARLONG DEL EQUIPO CONTRARIO ESTA MUY ENOJADO! MIREN ESTE TONO AZUL EN SU PIEL, QUE REFLEJA LA IRA QUE LO CONSUME EN SU INTERIOR-

-Su piel es azul porque es un hombre tiburón-

-¡WAHAHA, UN HOMBRE TIBURON! WHAHAHA, ¿NO ES KUMA TODO UN COMICO, QUERIDO PÚBLICO? TODO UN PAYASO, PERO YA DEJATE DE BROMAS Y COMENTARIOS SINSENTIDO, KUMA, O NOS REDUCIRAN LA PAGA. AHORA, VOLVIENDO A EL JUEGO…!OH, TAL PARECE QUE EL BATEADOR LUFFY HA TOMADO SU PUESTO Y ESTA LISTO PARA ….PUES, BATEAR. POR SU PARTE, EL LANZADOR KURO SE ACOMODA SU RESBALIDAZAS GAFAS Y PARECE ESTAR MEDITANDO QUE BOLA …PUES ,LANZAR. !OH, ESTO ESTA SUPER EMOCIONANTE! ¿NO LO CREES,KUMA?-

-…-

-¡YO DIGO LO MISMO! AHORA, DAMAS Y BORRACHOS, SOLO NOS QUEDA ESPERAR EL LANZAMIENTO…Y NO OLVIDEN PREPARAR SUS BURLAS PARA EL SOMBRERO DE PAJA LUFFY , QUE DE SEGURO FALLARA COMO SIEMPRE! LO LAMENTO LUFFY, SABES QUE TE APOYO CON TODA EL ALMA…PERO EL PERIODICO ME HA PAGADO MUCHO DINERO POR DECIR ESO. ¡MALDITA SEA, SOY UN VENDIDO! –

Bon Clay se lanzó hacia Kuma y comenzó a llorar a lagrima viva.

-Yo digo lo mismo, Clay. Yo digo lo mismo….Mmmm, tal parece que yo seré el narrador hasta que mi compañero Bon Clay deje de llorar en mi hombro y sonarse con mi corbata… -

Por el estadio lo único que se escuchaba por las bocinas eran los lloriqueos arrepentido de Bon Caly y la respiración silenciosa de Kuma. Fuera de eso, no había más narración del partido.

-En serio, ¿Quién contrata a esos sujetos?- se cuestionó una señora fanática de Shanks Pelirrojo que apoyaba a los sombrero de paja desde la tercera fila del segundo balón cuando Kuro hizo el primer lanzamiento del partido y Luffy estaba muy ocupado saludando a un sujeto que le hacía gesto obscenos pero que el inocente muchacho confundía con amables saludos de apoyo.

De esa forma, el partido inicio de manera oficial.

* * *

><p>-¡LUFFY, TEN CUIDADO!- grito Nami, pero Luffy no la escucho.<p>

-HOLA, YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO, MI FAN. QUE SALUDO TAN CURIOSO ES ESE, NO SABIA QUE EL DEDO MEDIO TAMBIEN SERVIA PARA…-

El golpe que recibió en la frente hizo callar a Luffy y cayó de espaldas, viendo estrellas y sintiendo un dolor sordo que le recorría la cabeza. Las risas que siguieron a continuación inundaron todo el estadio, igual que los insultos y las burlas. Luffy apenas podía escucharlas, estaba muy aturdido de la bola rápida que Kuro le había lanzado.

-¡STRIKE UNO! Y NO HAN PASASDO NI DOS MINUTOS. ESTO SERA PAN COMIDO!- Anuncio el receptor Don Krieg, levantando la pelota y arrojándola de nuevo a Kuro -¡Oi, creo que este niño ya se desmayo!-

-Patético, y eso que ni siquiera utilice todas mis fuerzas- dijo Kuro, acomodándose de nuevo su gafas. Vio como el resto del equipo de los sombreros de paja parecían estar histéricos, lo cual era una buena señal. Entre más pánico, mas fácil seria derrotarlos.

Lo cual tampoco era una tarea muy difícil, considerando que Los sombreros de Paja eran unos novatos sin talento y ellos, los Sunny Gatos de Krieg, eran el mejor equipo del todo el East Blue.

-Ye es obvio quien será el vencedor. ¿Por qué mejor no renuncian en este momento y se ahorran la humillación? – dijo cínicamente y sonriendo a Nami, quien estaba revisando si Luffy todavía estaba consciente. La pelirroja miro ferozmente al lanzador, pero se vio superada cuando todo el estadio estalló en risas de burlonas.

-Maldito gato, me atrapó distraído…-

-¡Luffy, estas bien!- Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida pero feliz al ver como el bateador se levantaba tambaleante, con una marca roja que pronto se convirtió en un inflamado chichón.

-Shihihi, Oi mira, Nami: ¡parezco un unicornio!- bromeo Luffy al ver su reflejo en un charco de agua a sus pies . Después, recuperando la seriedad, sujeto el bate y ordeno a a su compañera que se quitar del camino.

-Esta vez, no fallare. Te lo prometo a ti y el equipo – dijo Luffy mientras ponía su cuerpo en una posición ridícula , que él creía , lo ayudaba a batear mejor.

-Más te vale. Que ya se han burlado mucho de nosotros- le advirtió Nami, jalándolo de la mejilla fuertemente –¡Y pon tu atención en el juego y no en los idiotas que se mofan de ti en el publico!-

-¡Nami, esa no es forma de llamar nuestros fans!- la regano Luffy. Nami supo que no tendría punto alguno en discutir con Luffy la diferencia entre un fanático y un borracho grosero ( y a fin de cuentas, no había mucha diferencia) y regreso con el resto de sus compañeros. Pidió un vaso de agua a Chopper y se sentó en la banca de madera astillada de su base.

-Esto será un partido largo y humillante – suspiro cerrando los ojos después de tomarse de un sorbo el vaso de agua.

-¡Igual que siempre!- agrego Brook sonriente y aplaudiendo. Lo único que sintió después fue el zapato de Nami chocar contra su cara, haciéndolo callar…Y perder un diente.

* * *

><p>-Van a perder. Son unos idiotas, unos perdedores. Por cierto, que buena foto la del periódico de esta mañana, Luffy. Hace resaltar tu torpeza a todo su esplendor-<p>

Si Krieg tenía como objetivo bajar la moral de Luffy, lo estaba logrando de una manera impresionante. A Luffy le dolían sus palabras principalmente porque eran absolutamente ciertas. Don Krieg por fin cerro la boca cuando proponía misterioso a Kuro que bola debía lanzar ahora. El lanzador rechazo las opciones tres veces, hasta que por fin asintió la cabeza lentamente, con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios

-Estás perdido, imbécil. Los vamos a …-

-Cállate, viejo chalado - le ordeno Luffy con firmeza – Diablos, hablas más que un maldito loro. Mejor deberías ser comentarista y no receptor….-

-¡Como te atreves!- Krieg estaba tan indignado que no daba crédito a la insolencia de Luffy. Nadie jamás en su vida se había dirigido a el de esa manera ( tal vez solo su madre cuando esta estaba un poco pasada de copas de vino)

-Solo me atrevo – respondió Luffy, sin quitar la vista de la pelota. –No hay mucha ciencia, pero los viejos como tú siempre se quieren complicar las cosas-

Krieg se levanto, con la intención de moler a golpes a Luffy por atreverse a hablarle con tanto descaro. Él era el gran Don Krieg y no aceptaba mierda de nadie, y mucho menos de un escuálido, pequeño insignificante mocoso con sombrero de paja….

-¡Ahí viene!- anuncio Luffy entusiasmado al ver como Kuro hacia su lanzamiento. Cerró los ojos, lanzo el bate hacia atrás bruscamente y soltó un grito de emoción. Después volvió a impulsar el bate hacia enfrente, con tanta fuerza que casi sale volando de sus manos. Escucho un pequeño choque parecido al de una lata de refresco al abrirse y se dio cuenta que, por suerte o habilidad torpe, había….

-Sombrero de paja le ha dado a la pelota, y esta sale volando por los aires. – anuncio el comentarista Kuma con tanto emoción como una piedra

-¿LE DIO?- dijeron todos los miembros de Los Sunny Gatos de Krieg , incrédulos.

-¿LE DIO?- preguntaron esta vez los sombreros de paja, aun mas impresionados que su contrincantes. A Chopper se le cayó el garrafón de agua y a Brook se le cayeron los pantalones de la sorpresa ( lo cuales no se levanto por que se le ocurrió la idea de que así atraería la atención de las chicas. Claramente, eso no ocurrió)

No solo los jugadores, sino que también el entrenador Shanks, el llorón comentarista Bon Clay y el resto del estadio se unieron a esa pregunta, con los ojos desorbitados y las mandíbulas caídas.

-Pues sí, le dio – dijo Kuma de nuevo – No solo eso, parece que también ha noqueado accidentalmente al receptor Krieg, a quien creó le gustaría ir al hospital. ¿Alguien puede llamar a una ambulancia?-

* * *

><p>-¡OHH, SI! ¡LE DI! SOY GENIAL, Y TU NO – cantaba Luffy, bailando burlonamente, sacando la lengua a Don Krieg, quien estaba desmayado y tirado en el suelo - ¿Quién es el perdedor ahora, eh?-<p>

-¡Luffy deja de hacer tonterías y corre!- le ordeno Nami histérica. Abrazando y sacudiendo a Chopper.

-¿Eh, correr? No entiendo….- replico Luffy, cruzando los brazos y mirando a su equipo con intriga, Dado a que era la primera vez que lograba darle a la pelota, no tenía ni idea de que se suponía que debía hacer después. En su mente, al haber logrado pegarle a la pequeña bola blanca, ya habían ganado el juego.

¿Por qué quería Nami que se echara a correr? ¿Quería jugar a las carreritas o algo así?

-¡Corre Luffy, corre!- grito también Shanks, moviendo su único brazo energéticamente, acompañado de los pocos que apoyaban a los sombreros de paja.

-¡Corre de una buena vez, idiota! – lo apresuró Sanji , brincando de la desesperación.

-¡Ehhh, yo….esto,….! Muy bien, correré! ¡Piernas para que las quiero!- dijo Luffy nervioso ante tantos gritos .Salió disparado a la primera base, que era resguardada por Hatchi. Mientras tanto, la pelota ya había aterrizado en el campo, cerca de la esquina este, y estaba siendo recuperada por el mismísimo Arlong.

-¡OI, atrápala Hatchan!- rugió Arlong lanzando la pelota fuertemente hacia su compañero. Arlong astaba, ahora sí, furico y con tanta adrenalina que sentía el corazón en la garganta. La inesperada buena jugada de Luffy había ocasionada en él una explosión de energía que el recorría el cuerpo dándole vitalidad, y tenía planeado utilizarla para ganar a toda costa.

Hatchi, sin embargo y de manera similar a Luffy, estaba distraído saludando a su amiga Keimi del público y no noto que la pelota iba dirigida hacia el hasta que lo golpeo en la nuca y lo dejo inconsciente. De esta forma, Luffy tranquilamente pudo avanzar hasta la segunda base , y Arlong ya tenía un saldo de dos integrantes menos en su equipo .

-Luffy avanza rápidamente por las bases, quien lo diría, el muchacho tiene la posibilidad de anotar una carrera…-

-¡ESTAS EN LO CORRECTO KUMA! Y MIRA ESA CONCENTRACION!- dijo Bon Clay, con su voz chillona inundando las bocinas.

-Veo que ya dejaste de llorar-

-¡ES QUE ME DI CUENTA QUE DE ESA FORMA NO ARREGLABA NADA! ADEMAS, YA TE EMPAPE EL HOMBRO CON MIS LAGRIMAS Y MI MAQUILLAJE! GRACIAS ,KUMA!-

-…-

-¡EH, BUENO COMO SEA! OH NO, EL FEROZ CAPITAN MORGAN , QUIEN RESGUARDA LA SEGUNDA BASE, LE HA BLOQUEADO EL CAMINO A LUFFY CON SU ENORME PROTESIS DE HACHA! CUIDADO LUFFY, QUE DE ESTE JUEGO PODRIAS SALIR SIN UN BRAZO O SIN CABEZA. O AMBAS!-

Bon Clay estaba encima del escritorio sujetando el micrófono y con los ojos pegados al vidrio de la cabina de comunicación.

-...Hoy no debí de salir de la cama….- suspiro Kuma , preguntándose si era muy tarde para aceptar el trabajo de fotógrafo que le había ofrecido Fukuro en su periódico.

* * *

><p>El filo del hacha paso tan cerca de Luffy que este pudo escuchar el pequeño silbido agudo del arma . Si Luffy no se hubiese tropezado….bueno, se podría decir que su sombreo de paja tendría que buscarse otra cabeza en donde ponerse.<p>

Cayo de pecho cobre la colchoneta de la segunda base, amortiguando un poco su golpe. Dio vuelta para quedar apoyado de espalda y vio la enrome figura del capitán Morgan, que parecía un gigante desde ese ángulo.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste, sombrero de paja!- jadeo Morgan, levantando su brazo-hacha en el aire –Ahora ya no podrás seguir a la otra base , porque yo…-

-¡AHHH, NO ME MUTILE POR FAVOR!- Pidió Luffy, cubriéndose la cabeza y protegiendo su cuerpo .

-Tranquilo, no te mutilare. Solo te causaré una pequeña " herida de juego" – dijo Morgan tan sarcasticamnte que hasta Luffy pudo notar sus intenciones . Blandió el hacha sobre su cabeza cubierta de cabello rubio y , con un esfuerzo solo realizable gracias a sus enormes brazos, descargó el arma sobre Luffy.

El muchacho rodo sobre sí mismo en una maniobra de evasión, sintiéndose un momento como un soldado.

-¡ OH NO,MORGAN HA UTILIZADO SU TECNINCA MAS PELIGROSA _:" LA GUILLOTINA"._ SI NO ME EQUIVOCO, ESA TECNICA HA DEJADO FUERA DE JUEGO PARA SIEMPRE A TANTOS JUGADORES, QUE ME TOMARIA UNA SEMAN ENTERA SIN COMER NI IR AL BA_Ñ_O PARA PODER NOMBRARLOS A TODOS. AH, PERO NUESTRO AGIL LUFFY HA ESQUIVADO EL GOLPE! – anunciaba exaltadamente Bon Clay . Y era cierto, por que el hacha de Morgan quedo incrustada profundamente en el suelo. Por más que el inmenso hombre forcejeó para intentar zafarse, le resulto inútil y solo pudo ver como Luffy bailaba ese tonto baile burlón en su cara al igual que había hecho con Krieg y se alejaba corriendo a la tercera base.

-¡Carajo, esto no puede suceder! Helmeppo, muchacho inútil, es tu culpa!- grito Morgan a su hijo, que estaba sentado al lado de Shanks. Helmeppo se puso pálido y se resguardo tras el entrenador Shanks , a pesar de que su padre estaba a unos treinta metros de distancia con su prótesis atorada en el suelo,

-Pero, si yo no he hecho nada – reclamo Helmeppo con voz temblorosa

-¡Cállate, no le respondas a tu padre. Maldito inútil, pero ya verás cuando llegamos a casa! Y para acabar de joderme el día, andas apoyando al equipo contrario. Carajo, como de detesto…- continuo Morgan, siguiendo con sus intentos de librarse.

Pero no se movería de allí hasta dentro de un buen rato, para suerte de Helmeppo, quien mejor saliendo huyendo del estadio para evitar la golpiza prematura de su padre.

* * *

><p>-¡OHHH SI, mira eso, Luffy ha pasado la tercera base sin problema y corre como el viento hacia la cuarta! –<p>

-Si Franky lo puedo ver, también tengo ojos – le aclaró Robin molesta de que su amigo estuviese narrando lo obvio

-UY, perdóname entonces, señorita sabelotodo- murmuro Franky en voz baja.

-Tuvimos suerte que Gin no estuviera protegiendo su base – prosiguió Robin, analizando la situación a detalle.

-No, Gin es el aguador del equipo y no protege bases – comentó Chopper, sabiendo por experiencia como se sentía estar en esa situación – Es que no lo dejan jugar porque , según me platico, se pone muy sentimental en cada partido y arruina la imagen _"cool"_ de su equipo-

-¿"Cool"? – Repitió Franky con una ceja arqueada y un sonrisa burlona -¡Esos sujetos no son "cool", en cambio esto – se arranco la camisa para dejar al descubierto su pecho tatuado con el emblema del equipo, con la palabra _**súper ** _sobre puesta - ¡Esto sí es_ Cool_. Me dolió horrores, déjame decirte, pero valió la pena!-

-¡Wow, genial!- admiro Chopper ingenuamente.

-Gracias. Y… ¿tu que dices Robin, te gusta? Se vale mirar y tocar- dijo Franky un poco coqueto a su compañera. Robin lo miro nada impresionada y le dijo que si quería seguir con sus payasadas, lo hiciera después del partido, porque ahora el equipo y Luffy estaban en una situación muy difícil.

-Relájate, Robin- le dijo Franky encogiéndose de hombros – A Luffy solo le falta correr a una base ¿Qué puede salir mal?-

- Tal vez un Arlong furioso que va corriendo hacia él con la intención de sacarlo del juego, golpearlo y mas- dijo Robin sin inmutarse

-Pff, por favor, eso es tan probable cómo que….! HEY, LUFFY TEN CUIDADO, QUE ARLONG ESTA FURIOSO Y VA CORRIENDO HACIA TI CON LA INTENCION DE SACARTE DEL JUEGO, GOLPEARTE Y MAS!- grito Franky llevándose las manso dramáticamente a la cabeza al ver como Arlong corría tan rápido y salvaje como un toro con la pelota de baseball entre las manos hacia el muchacho de sombrero de paja -¡Luffy, apúrate y llega a la base, que no te podemos ayudar antes!-

-¡Eso intento, pero ya estoy agotado!- dijo Luffy con la lengua fuera de su boca y la garanta seca -¡Necesito agua!-

-¡No hay problema! – le aseguro Franky -¡Chopper ,ve , yo te elijo!-

-¡Serás tonto, no puedo ir Franky!- reclamo Chopper molesto de que lo trataran como animal de batalla

-¡Eres el aguador, es tu trabajo!- le recordó Franky jalándose el cabello

-¡Pero recuerda que el garrafón se derramo cuando todos nos impresionamos como estúpidos al ver como Luffy bateaba ¡-

-¡NOOOOOO!- exclamo Franky, poniéndose de rodillas junto al garrafón derramado de plástico ya sin ningún liquido en su interior y lo abrazo –¡Pobre víctima inocente!-

-No lo puedo creer, nunca necesitamos esa estúpida agua, pero justo en este momento que nos urge, no tenemos ni una sola gota – renegó Zoro dando un pisotón al piso – ¡Y deja de llorar por el garrafón, Franky!

De pronto Sanji defendió a Franky y comenzó a discutir con Zoro, mientras Chopper empezaba a llorar sintiéndose culpable de haber tirado el agua y Robin por fin le decía a Brook que se subiera los pantalones y que se cubriera esa ridícula ropa interior llena de notas musicales.

-Nami, somos los únicos dos cuerdos en este equipo . ¿Qué se supones que vamos a hacer? Luffy no resistirá mucho tiempo!- urgió Usopp, sacudiendo a su amiga del brazo. El entrenador Shanks vio la desesperada situación del equipo y de inmediato se dispuso a bajar corriendo a darles una botella de agua que pudieran entregara Luffy. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la gradas, una señora llamada Lola lo reconoció y, diciendo ser una gran fan, lo abrazo fuertemente mientras le rogaba por su autógrafo.

-Usopp, ya déjame, que trato de pensar y no estás ayudando – le ordeno Nami con hartazgo y mordiéndose la unas.

-Perdón, pero es que estamos tan cerca de hacer una...,no ,nuestra primera carrera y no quiero que sea la sed la que nos la arrebate. ¿Te imaginas lo que eso causaría? ¡Nos harían incluso más burla en el periódico! Si es que eso es posible….-

Era posible, Nami lo sabía. Para los medios de comunicación, humor y sátira hay de sobra. Pero aun sabiendo eso, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, más que esperar su derrota numero 101 ….

Fue entonces, cuando Luffy caia desvanecido y Arlong saltaba hacia él como un tigre fiero en caza de su presa , que entro a escena otro joven. Un joven aguador harto de su equipo lleno de tramposos , mentirosos y salvajes.

-¡AMADO PUBLICO, TAL PARECE QUE EL AGUADOR GIN ESTA DISPUESTO A ACTUAR! LA VERDAD NO SE SI ESTA PERMITIDO EN LAS REGLAS QUE EL AGUADOR JUEGUE, PERO SI EL ARBITRO GAN FALL NO TIENE QUEJA ALGUNA, SUPONGO QUE ESTA BIEN. ¿QUE PODRA ESTAR PLANEANDO,KUMA?- dijo Bon Clay conteniendo la respiración al igual que todos en el estadio

-…Soy un comentarista, no un adivino. Supongo que habrá que ver para saber- dijo Kuma , mientras observaba el campo de juego donde ya hacían dos sujetos noqueados , un tipo con gafas casi loco al no creer que su jugada perfecta había fallado, otro con su mano –hacha clavada en el suelo y finalmente, a un hombre tiburón lanzándose salvajemente sobre un muchacho de sombrero de paja mientras el aguador parecía tener algo en mente.

_"Solo en el estadio East Blue"_ pensó _"Solo en el estadio East Blue..."_


	3. Hurra!

-¿Pero que hace ese idiota aguador? ¡Sáquenlo del juego! _Hic…¿_Donde está el viejo barbudo ese que según es el árbitro? _Hic…_No, no, al carajo con eso, yo mismo iré y le enseñare una lección para que se aleje de mi nieto. Ven acá tarado, prueba el sabor de mis _Hic_…nudillos!-

-Señor Garp, por favor cálmese, que esta ebrio…- pidió Coby al viejo abuelo de Luffy, que tenía los ojos irritados y las mejillas coloradas gracias al alcohol en sus venas.

-Yo no estoy ebrio, solo he tomado trece latas de cerveza, niño tonto. _Hic…_Vamos Luffy…._Hic,_ huye de ese señor que da agua que no tiene buenas intenciones y corre…_ Hic_, ¡Levántate y anota un _touchdown_! ¡Oh, sí. Poder Monkey D.!-

Mientras gritaba eso con un puño levantado, Garp poco a poco sintió como se cerraban sus ojos y cayó de espaldas sobre su asiento, quedándose profundamente dormido y roncando más fuerte que una locomotora.

-¿Señor, está bien?- le preguntó Shanks (quien tenía montones de besos coloreados del lápiz labial rosa de Lola por toda su cara) moviendo ligeramente el hombro de Garp. Mas el viejo siguió durmiendo, con la boca abierta y con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz. Desde ese ángulo y si Luffy tuviese ocho décadas más de vida, técnicamente él y su abuelo eran idénticos.

-No se preocupe , que esto ocurre todos los partidos. Bueno, excepto en los dan soda en lugar de cerveza- le explico Coby a el entrenador –Ya se le pasara en un par de horas. Aunque tendrá una resaca de las buenas-

-Yo sé cómo se siento eso- asintió Shanks con la cabeza y puso de nuevo su atención al juego. Vio al vendedor de comida pasar cerca y de pronto se le antojo una lata de cerveza fría y refrescante…y tal vez un paquete de maní tostado.

¡Pero no había tiempo para relajarse, por que el juego estaba en una situación muy estresante! En especial por la súbita interrupción del Gin, el aguador de los Sunny Gatos de Krieg (que para este punto, parecían más los "Los gatos Locos e Inconscientes de Arlong y Krieg en la ambulancia")

-¿Qué pretende ese chico? Acaso….- supuso Shanks pensativo. Coby lo miro intrigado, esperando por la deducción del experimentado entrenador pelirrojo. Pasaron unos segundos y Shanks seguía con la barbilla en la mano y la boca abierta, como si estuviese pensando.

-Acaso…Acaso…-

…

-¿Acaso que, entrenador?- se atrevió a preguntarle Coby por fin

Shanks lo miro muy serio, sin cambiar de expresión.

-No tengo idea. Pero esta pose me hace ver como todo un sabio ¿no lo crees?- dijo Shanks risueño.

Con un entrenador así, Coby comprendió el por qué, ya fuese involuntaria o voluntariamente, Los sombreros de Paja siempre daban risa en los partidos.

* * *

><p>Luffy se sentía como dentro de una de esas películas en las que el moribundo protagonista ya hace tirado en el desierto, con un buitre dando vueltas sobre su cuerpo. En lo único que podía pensar era en un refrescante vaso de agua fría, o templada. O hasta de sabor, si era posible.<p>

Tal vez una malteada de chocolate tampoco estaría mal. Quizá una limonada, con azúcar extra, de favor…

Mientras soñaba despierto con sus posibles bebidas, no noto que lo único que lo protegía de Arlong era el flacucho cuerpo del aguador Gin.

-¡Oi, aguador. Fuera de mi camino!- le ordeno Arlong mientras se lanzaba hacia Luffy. No hacia falta mas que darle un pequeño toque a el muchacho del sombreo de paja para sacarlo del juego. Y para dejarle un recuerdo por haber noqueado a sus companeros de equipo, Arlong le torcería los tobillos, y los brazos, también.

Y si en el proceso debía también de dañar a Gin, pues que así fuese. De todas formas, el aguador era tan indispensable para el equipo como las clases de educación física en la escuela.

Es decir, que en realidad no importaban casi nada y solo estaban allí de relleno.

-¡Te lo advertí, aguador!-

Sin decir nada, Gin alzo sus manos, y en cada muñeca llevaba atado….

-¿TONFAS? CREO QUE AL AGUADOR GIN SE LE CRUZARON LOS CABLES Y AHORA CREE QUE ESTO ES UN CONCURSO DE ARTES MARCIALES! KUMA, ¿QUE OPINAS DE ESTO?-

-Pues yo creo que…-

-¡SHHH, DEJA DE PARLOTEAR Y OBSERVA ¡ TAL PARECE QUE HA HABIDO UN ERROR DE MI PARTE. LO QUE TIENE GIN EN SUS MUNECAS NO SON TONFAS, SI NO BATES! ¿PERO QUE PRETENDE? ACASO…ACASO…-

-…. –

-ACASO….-

-Bon Clay, debo decirte que me caes muy, pero muy mal-

-¡MIREN ESTO , MI AMADO PUBLICO ¡ ESTO ES ALGO INEDITO , IMPRESIONANTE, RECONTRA GENIAL! -

-Recontra ni siquiera es una palabra, y lo sabes-

-¡SI KUMA, RECONTRA GENIAL HE DICHO! GIN HA UN…-

* * *

><p>... fuertísimo golpe doble con los bates a Arlong, justo en la cara. El hombre tiburón salió volando por el campo, con una expresión tonta de asombro y dolor en el rostro. La pelota resbalo de sus manos mientras volaba por los aires.<p>

-Y eso ha sido por ser el peor capitán de la historia. Y un tramposo estafador que se queda con mi paga y no sabe jugar limpio- sentenció Gin , cubriéndose los ojos para ver como Arlong seguía y seguía volando hasta incluso salir del estadio y perderse en el cielo….

Ir al gimnasio y hacer muchas lagartijas habían dado buenos resultados para la fuerza en los brazos Gin , al parecer.

-Y ARLONG SE VA, SE VA, Y SE FUE….- narro Bon Clay muy contento y sin poder disimular su agrado de ver a Arlong volar por los aires –SE PODRIA DECIR QUE PARA SER UN TIBURON, VUELA MUY BIEN, ¿EH KUMA?-

-Como sea- contestó Kuma, dispuesto a ya ni siquiera prestar atención a las preguntas tontas y chistes aun peores de su compañero. Ese partido ya había pedido todo sentido para él desde que el joven de sombrero de paja había saliendo corriendo a primera base.

Aprovechando que todo el publico estaba atento a como el capitán del equipo salía disparado como fuego artificial de carnaval, Gin derramo un vaso de agua sobre la cara delirante de Luffy.

-Listo. Te debería bastar para correr hacia la base- dijo a Luffy -Ha sido un buen partido, y aunque lo más seguro es que los fans de mi equipo me aniquilen por mi traición una vez que el juego acabe, debo decir que estoy orgulloso de haber….-

-¡GIN, TRAIDOR! PUEDES HABER ELIMINADO A ARLONG, PERO AUN SIGO AQUÍ!- anuncio furioso Kuro, de nuevo regresando un poco a sus zafados cabales y acercándose a Gin. Como se le habían caído los lentes, su vista era igual a la de un murciélago, pero alcanzaba a distinguir a su traicionero aguador de forma muy decente -¡TE HARE PAGAR POR LO QUE HAS HECHO!-

Gin solo se le quedo mirando con los parpados caídos y le hecho un vaso de agua en la cara. Kuro de inmediato se alejo mientras trataba de secarse desesperadamente el rostro con la manga de su playera.

-¿Pero que le ocurre a ese tipo?- pregunto Franky mirando a Kuro, intrigado.

-Es obvio- respondió Robin riendo elegantemente –Todos saben que los gatos odian el agua-

-Ooohhh, por supuesto- acepto Franky, haciendo anotaciones de aquel dato en su libreta de apuntes, en la que tenia miles de notas que hacía en cada juego sobre sus adversarios –Algún dia en el futuro, esta información podría resultarnos útil-

-Si claro, y los cerdos lloverán del cielo…- dijo Sanji con sorna y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mientras tanto, Luffy dejo de exagerar sobre su sed y se levanto, visiblemente refrescado gracias a el vaso agua que Gin había vertido sobre él.

-¡Estoy vivo! Por un momento, pensé que iba a morir deshidratado! Hubiese sido una muerte muy estúpida…! Gracias por ayudarme, aguador llorón de las tonfas que en realidad son bates!-

-Agradéceme una vez que anotes la carrera- dijo Gin, señalando la cuarta y ultima base.

-Ehh, pues no es por desearte mala suerte pero no creo que salgas con vida después de este juego. ¿No has visto como te ven los espectadores? Parecen muy molestos, como si tuvieran rocas en sus zapatos.- observo Luffy, revisando al público que insultaba sin cesar a el aguador Gin.

-Mm, tienes razón - razono Gin mientras alguien le lanzaba una bolsa de maníes con fuerza sobre su cabeza–Bueno, en ese caso, acepto tu agradecimiento-

-De nada- respondió Luffy

-No, Luffy, yo soy quien debería decir "de nada"- explico Gin

-¿De nada qué ? Ja, me caes bien. Si sobrevives la horda de fans furiosos, podríamos ir a comer alguna vez. Tú, yo y todo mi equipo. Invitaría a tus compañeros, pero ….no creo que vayan a sentirse bien por una larga temporada…Bueno, me gustaría quedarme a platicar, ¡pero tengo un juego que ganar!-

Luffy se hecho a correr y Tras de él, los fanáticos ya habían roto las rejas de protección y como una manada de animales enojados, se abalanzaron contra Gin, quien no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

Excepto tal vez, de no haber huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad….

* * *

><p>Luffy salió corriendo hacia la ultima base, que estaba totalmente desprotegida. Se lanzo de forma dramática hacia al colchoneta, derrapando por el suelo y ensuciándose todo el uniforme en el proceso<p>

-¡Oh si, ensucia el uniforme, Luffy! De todas maneas, yo soy quien lo lava!- reclamo Chopper enojado.

-Uhm, bueno, si tú lo dices…- Y así, Luffy termino por dejar tan cubierto de tierra el uniforme que parecía como si lo hubiesen bañado en lodo.

Chopper se pudo haber enojado mucho mas con su torpe amigo bateador, pero le resultó totalmente imposible cuando la increíble realidad lo abofeteó en la cara justo como Nami bofeteaba a Brook cuando lo atrapaba tratando de colarse al vestidor de chicas.

Shanks también se quedo incrédulo, hasta que lagrimas de alegría inundaron sus ojos.

-Ganamos- dijo Shanks en voz baja. Después, con una amplia sonrisa y con la alegría marcada en todo su ser, empezó a dar brincos de alegría y abrazar a todos los que estaban sentados cerca de el -¡GANAMOS! MI EQUIPO LO HA HECHO! ¡JA, TRAGATE ESA, PERIODICO SENSACIONALISTA DE FUKURO!-

Garp despertó debido al alboroto y a pesar de que no sabía muy bien que pasaba y que la cabeza le dolía mucho, empezó a festejar junto con Shanks , Coby y el resto de fanáticos de los Sobreros de paja.

-¡Ese es mi nieto!- decía orgulloso, aunque a la mayoría ya sabía eso y los que no, les importaba un comino.

En el campo, los sombreros de paja levantaron a Luffy comenzaron a lanzarlo una y otra vez hacia arriba.

-¡HURRA POR NUESTRA PRIMERA VICTORIA!- Grito Sanji , eufórico

-¡HURRA POR NUESTRO TRABAJO DE EQUIPO- Lo acompaño Franky.

-¡HURRA POR LUFFY!- Propuso Nami , y todos los sombreros de paja apoyaron y gritaron de alegría , mientras que bajaban a Luffy y se daban un abrazó de grupo

-¡NO….NO PUEDO CREERLO!- anuncio Bon Clay con voz entrecortada -¡LOS SOMBREROS DE PAJA, EL EQUIPO MAS RIDICULO QUE HA EXISTIDO EN LA HISTORIA DEL BASEBALL, HA DERROTADO A LOS SUNY GATOS DE KRIEG! KUMA, DAME UN PELLIZCO POR QUE NO ME LO CREO!-

-¿Pero cómo puedes decir que han ganado si solo llevan una carrera y aun falta tiempo de juego?- Señalo Kuma, viendo el reloj y notando que técnicamente todavía les sobraba mínimo una hora para seguir el partido

-¿SEGUIR EL JUEGO? ¡PUES QUE NO VES QUE TODOS LOS INTEGRANTES DE LOS SUNNY GATOS ESTAN INCONCIENTES, O CON LA MANO ENTERRADA AL PISO,O VOLANDO POR EL AIRE O ARRIBA DE UN ARBOL CON LA CARA MOJADA, O SIENDO GOLPEADOS POR LA MUCHEDUMBRE DE FANATICOS BORRACHOS ?- explico Bon Clay a Kuma.

-….Si lo pones de esa forma….-

-¡OH MI AMIGO, SE NOTA QUE ERES UN COMENTARISTA PRIMERIZO, PERO TRANQUILO, QUE YA VERAS CON LA EXPERIENCIA QUE GANES, SERAS IGUAL QUE YO ALGUNA DIA!-

-Preferiría que eso no ocurriera. ¿Pero no crees que debamos pedir a seguridad que detenga a los fanáticos descontrolados?-opino Kuma

-PFF, KUMA, ESTO ES UN ESTADIO BASEBALL, AQUÍ NO HAY NINGUNA SEGURIDAD, EXCEPTO LA SEGURIDAD DE QUE SIEMPRE HABRA UNA PELEA Y MUCHA BASURA QUE RECOGER POR QUE LOS ESPECTADORES SON MUY FLOJOS COMO PARA TIRARLA EN SU LUGAR….PERO AUN ASI, ¡QUE EL CIELO BENDIGA ESTE DEPORTE!-

Por su parte, Shanks y todos los que apoyaban a los sombreros de paja dejaron las gradas y bajaron rápidamente al campo para reunirse con los jugadores.

-Chicos, no puedo decir lo feliz y orgulloso que hacen que este viejo pelirrojo se sienta en este momento- les dijo Shanks con ternura -¡Son el mejor equipo que podría desear!-

-¿Lo dice en serio?- pregunto Chopper con los ojos abiertos

-¡Por su puesto!-

Y se dieron otro abrazo de grupo.

-¡AWWW, QUE LINDURA! SINO ESTUVIESE EN ESTA MALDITA CABINA, TAMBIEN ME UNIRIA AL FESTEJO. ASI QUE, POR LO TANTO, TENDRE QUE DARTE UN ABRAZO A TI ,KUMA-

-Por cierto, sombreros de paja y sus pocos admiradores, un consejo: creo que deberían abandonar el estadio en este momento, y corriendo, de preferencia- dijo Kuma por el micrófono mientras Bon Clay lo abrazaba

-¡Pero por que nos vamos a ir si somos los ganadores, deberíamos quedarnos y disfrutar la victoria!- dijo Usopp bailando y muy orgulloso, como si él hubiese sido responsable de que hubieran ganado.

-Este….creo que el comentarista Kuma tiene razón, Usopp….- dijo Shanks con voz asustada, retrocediendo poco a poco junto con los demás jugadores y fanáticos.

-¿Por qué lo dice, entrenador?-

-Por eso- respondió Shanks señalando hacia enfrente. Usopp miro en esa dirección y vio una horda interminable de furiosos fanáticos de los Sunny Gatos de Krieg , quienes además de estar molestos porque ya no había más cerveza y de que el juego hubiese acabado tan pronto, estaban enojados por que literalmente los sombreros de paja habían hecho papilla a su equipo favorito.

-Corran por sus vidas…y no olviden, tomar un vaso de agua al día…- suspiro Gin , quien ya estaba muy golpeado , antes de desmayarse.

¿Qué podriá ser peor? Nada, realmente. Al menos, eso creyeron hasta que por fin el Capitán Morgan pudo retirar su hacha atrapada del suelo , y estaba dispuesto a saldar cuentas por su humillante derrota.

-Uh-oh…Je,je. Oh no, miren la hora ,chicos, hay que irnos que ya va a oscurecer.!TODOS A MI AUTOMOVIL!- anuncio Shanks, saliendo huyendo y gritando . Luffy y el resto lo siguieron, mientras eran perseguidos por la estampida de fanáticos enojados dirigida por Morgan.

-¡PERO SHANKS, EN TU AUTOMOVIL NO VAMOS A CABER TODOS NOSOTROS!-dijo Luffy sin dejar de correr.

-¡PUES ALGUIEN SE TENDRA QUE IR EN LA CAJUELA ¡-

-¡OH, GENIAL, YO PIDO ESE LUGAR!-

Y con eso, el equipo ganador, los maravillosos y torpes sombreros de paja , salieron del estadio y huyeron a bordo todos amontonados en el auto de Shanks,, el cual apenas y podía andar con tanto gente dentro, y la gentuza enojada aun persiguiéndolos sin cesar.

-¡FUE UN PARTIDO ASOMBROSO. PERO TENGO EL PRESENTIMEINTO QUE LA PROXIMA SEMANA , EL PARTIDO DE LOS SOMBRERO DE PAJA Y EL EQUIPO GRAND LINE SERA MUCHO MEJOR! ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA, QUERIDO PUBLICO, SE DESPIDE SU HUMILDE Y GUAPO SERVIDOR BON CLAY! RECUERDEN CUIDAR SU OKAMA INTERIOR Y SER FELICES! OI, KUMA, ANDA Y DESPIDETE TU TAMBIEN, NO SEAS MALEDCUADO –

-…. Adiós, espero verlos en el próximo partido y….-

-Por el amor de los mares, cállense y lárguense, par de locos – los silencio el árbitro Gan Fall, trayendo consigo una escoba y un cubo de agua junto con un trapeador y empezando a limpiar las gradas ya vacias -¡Que además de arbitro también soy el conserje y debo limpiar todo el estadio yo solo! Así que, aquí se partió una taza y cada quien para su casa!-

Los dos comentaristas no tuvieron más opción que irse a no ser que quisieran que Gan Fall los empezara a perseguir y golpearlos con la escoba. Pero bajo su mal humor, el viejo arbitro se encontraba genuinamente secreto, Gan Fall era en realidad un fanático de los sombreros de paja. Debía serlo, porque si no, no se hubiese hecho de la vista gorda ante la cantidad de faltas que habían ocurrido en el partido.

-Buen juego, mi equipo – dijo con nostalgia, comenzado a silbar y limpiar las manchas de cerveza de los asientos.

* * *

><p><strong>!HOLA, LECTORES!<strong>

**Agradezco a Zlensenger09, Ori-aiko y LizRPheles por sus reviews :D.**

**!Gracias a todos por leer! !Felices fiestas!**


	4. Rivales

En el mundo, había personas interesantes. Demasiado, cabía remarcar. Pero Luffy, era sin duda alguna, el sujeto mas interésate que Chimney, de diez años, tenía el honor de conocer. Encontrarlo no era exactamente lo que había esperado al ir con su abuela Kokoro a él usualmente tranquilo restaurante de Makino para desayunar esa mañana, pero resulto ser una grata sorpresa para Chimney, ya que los encuentros con Luffy solían ser sinónimos de diversión y relatos asombrosos. Claro que los cuentos de Usopp eran mucho mejores, pero los de Luffy no se quedaban atrás.

Luffy estaba sentado solo en una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas, viendo distraídamente el paisaje de edificios y carreteras. Había saludado afablemente tanto a Chimney como a Kokoro cuando las dos entraron al restaurante por la puerta principal del establecimiento.

Kokoro dijo a su nieta que si quería, podía ir a platicar un rato con el joven muchacho en lo que ella pedía la orden. Chimney acepto de inmediato y rápidamente se fue a sentar en la mesa con Luffy, acompañada de Gonbe, su mascota. Luffy se alegro de por fin tener alguien con quien charlar y platico a Chimney todo sobre el partido de los Sombreros de Paja y los Sunny Gatos de Krieg. Chimney ya se sabía la historia, porque la había visto el partido por el televisor de su casa, pero aun así escucho atentamente a Luffy durante todo el relato.

-...Y así fue como mi equipo y yo obtuvimos nuestra primera victoria, hace mucho tiempo….un tiempo que me gusta llamar "ayer, en la tarde"….- termino de redactar Luffy, dando un trago a su jugo de manzana.

-Estupendo, ¿y luego que ocurrió?- pregunto Chimney , queriendo saber el desenlace de la loca historia de los sombreros de paja y los fanáticos borrachos Sunny Gatos de Krieg, ya que aquella parte no la habían transmitido en la televisión

-Oh, pues Shanks nos llevo a cada uno de nosotros a nuestras casas en su automovil y después se fue manejando hasta el departamento de policía para que arrestaran a la estampida enfurecida. Pero no conto con que también lo encerrarían a él….-

-¡Oh no, que mal!¿Por qué lo encerraron, por pasar el límite de velocidad?-

-Nah, es que tenía muchas multas que no había pagado. La mayor parte de ellas por conducir con un poco de sake de más en las venas….y por no afinar su automóvil–

Chimney y Luffy concordaron que definitivamente Shanks había hecho muy, muy mal en no afinar su vehículo.

Que insensato. ¡Pudo haber causado un terrible accidente!

-Pero al menos saldrá libre hoy en la tarde- dijo Luffy sonriendo. Chimney lo miro con igual alegría–Es una suerte que mi abuelo trabaje en la estación y que a él le haya tocado cuidarlo.-

-¿Asi que Garp san se conmoverá y lo dejara ir porque sabe que lo necesitan para el juego de hoy contra el equipo Grand Line?- pregunto la niña de pelo rubio y coletas.

-No- respondió Luffy – La verdad es que , aquí entre nosotros , mi abuelo tiene una resaca increíble y Shanks se dará a la huida mientras el viejo se queja de cuanto le duele la cabeza y de que no debió de haber tomado tanto alcohol barato-

Luffy dijo todo eso en voz baja, pero no había necesidad por que los únicos clientes a esa hora eran él, Chimney, Kokoro y Makino.

¡Ah, y el viejo Woop Slap! Pero estaba durmiendo como siempre, así que no contaba mucho.

Pero de todas formas, Chimney se sintió como la cómplice de un emocionante crimen, y prometió a Luffy que no le diría nada a nadie. Excepto….

-¿Puedo contarle a Gonbe?- pregunto Chimney, abrazando a su mascota -¡No te preocupes, sabe guardar secretos muy bien!-

-Shihihi, bueno si ese es el caso….no veo por qué no. Supongo que el conejito Gonbe también puede saber….-

-¡Ah, no ¡Gonbe no es un conejo!- corrigió Chimney riendo como si Luffy hubiese dicho un chiste mientras abrazaba a su mascota – es un gato-

Al escuchar esto, Luffy se atraganto con su bebida y tuvo que escupirla toda para evitar ahogarse.

-¿! En serio! ?- pregunto Luffy con los ojos abiertos, muy impresionado y maravillado. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Gonbe, siempre había creído firmemente que era un conejo y jamás se hubiera imaginado que era un gato….! Un gato! -¡Suuuuugoooooiii! ¡He vivido engañado!-

Al momento, y salvándose por poco de la bebida escupida de Luffy, llego Kokoro cargando una orden de panques en una mano y un termo de café en la otra.

-¡Yay, desayuno!- anuncio Chimney entusiasmada mientras su abuela colocaba el palto sobre la mesa -¡A comer!-

Y así empezó la comilona de panques de esa mañana. Gonbe también se uno al festín. E incluso Luffy, quien ni siquiera pidió permiso para poder comer y no llevaba ni una sola berrie en el bolsillo.

-Nagagaga, comen como si no hubieran comida en siglos!- rio Kokoro, tomando asiento al lado de su nieta –Pero tu come lo que quieras Luffy, que necesitaras energía para el juego de hoy. El equipo Grand Line… ya he escuchado de ellos, son muy famosos en las ligas mayores. Un grupo muy peculiar y agresivo, pero si juegas igual a como hiciste ayer, tú y tu equipo no tendrán problema alguno-

Luffy dijo algo, pero como tenia la boca llena de comida, solo se escucharon balbuceos acompañados de migajas a medio masticar. Lo que Kokoro comprendió fue algo como:_ "Les pateáremos el trasero sin problema"_ aunque también pudo haber sido "_Me pasa el café, ¿por favor?"_

La vieja mujer saco el periódico de su bolsa y comenzó a leerlo para matar el tiempo mientras desayunaba. En la primera pagina, se leía un encabezado muy distinto al del día anterior. Por fin, El chismografo de Fukuro había dejado de mofarse de los sombreros de paja , luego de incontables publicaciones que solo eran mofas en lugar de embargo, lo que se leía en el periódico no era precisamente alentador. Al menos, no lo seria para Luffy y su equipo. Rayaba en lo que se podría llamar la mezcla de una mala notica con un toque de la perspicaz insolencia de la prensa.

-Creo que mejor le diré cuando acabe de desayunar, que le puede dar dolor de barriga…- dijo Kokoro, despertando en el proceso sin querer al viejo Woop Slap, quien les dijo que dejaran de hacer un escándalo o le diría a Makino que los echara del local, a patadas.

* * *

><p>Los sombreros de paja estaban fuera del estadio, esperando la llegada del entrenador Shanks y un impuntual Luffy.<p>

-¡Quedamos claramente que nos veríamos aquí una hora antes del juego!- renegó Sanji -¡Hasta se lo escribí en una nota a Luffy para que no se le olvidara!-

-¿Esta nota?- dijo Zoro, sosteniendo un papelillo en sus manos en donde había una pequeña escritura con la caligrafía cursiva de Sanji –Luffy la olvido en el automóvil del entrenador. Tal vez debiste hacer una nota para que olvidara la nota para que no olvidara la nota en donde decía que no olvidara que….-

-¡Ya, ya entendí Marimo!- lo silencio Sanji -¡Ya cállate que pareces disco rayado!-

Esperaban cerca de la entrada principal norte del estadio, donde Shanks les había indicado la noche anterior mientras conducía su cachivache de automóvil y Morgan golpeaba el vidrio trasero con su hacha. También les prometió que allí los encontraría sin falta…pero con el problema de la policía, la promesa resultaba un poco dudosa.

Pero realmente los sombreros de paja no tenían mejor opción más que esperar y confiar en su pelirrojo entrenador. Mientras, mataban el tiempo conversando sobre su literalmente increíble victoria y su recién adquirida fama. No era mucha, mejor dicho casi nada, pero era mucho más de la que habían tenido en muchos años.

-¿No te parece hermoso, Chopper? ¡Ya estamos jugando como verdaderos profesionales!- dijo Usopp a su amigo reno.

Chopper dejo de preparar su garrafón de agua por un momento y dejo llevarse por la melancolía de Usopp. Aun siendo solo el aguador, "jugar" contra el equipo Grand Line llenaba su animalesco corazón de singular emoción.

-E imaginar que ayer estábamos en el fondo…- dijo con un suspiro que le salió del alma –Pero es gracias a Luffy que….. ¿Por cierto, y Luffy?-

-No lo sé, tal vez and con Nami. Uy, han de estar en un árbol, BESANDO….-

Un fiero puño se descargo contra la cabeza de Usopp como una maza de hierro, obligando al muchacho a callar.

-¡No digas estupideces!- le ordeno Nami, que había escuchado toda la conversación de Usopp y Chopper, sin sentir mucha gracia por la mentira de ella y Luffy en un árbol dándose besos – Yo no he visto a ese idiota todo el día. Espero que no se haya quedado dormido o que haya….! Miren, aquí viene! Se va a enterar-

Nami se empezó a preparar para recibir al distraído bateador con un merecido regaño, pero Luffy paso de largo corriendo y la ignoro por completo. Ni un mísero "hola" se digno a decirle, el muy grosero…

No venia solo, porque Shanks llego junto con él. Entrenador y jugador se habían encontrado mientras Shanks llegaba después de su fuga de prisión al restaurante con la intención de tomar un desayuno y Luffy abandonaba rápidamente el restaurante de Makino con el período que Kokoro le había dado en la mano y la camisa llena de migajas de panque. Luffy explico a su entrenador lo que ocurría y juntos decidieron que lo mejor era avisar cuanto antes al resto del equipo…por lo que Shanks no tuvo tiempo ni de tomarse una taza de café.

-Que gusto que logro escapar de la policía, entrenador- lo recibió Robin -¿No ha sido mucho problema?-

-Para nada – desmintió Shanks con un movimiento de mano. Bueno, su única mano –Pan comido. Solo un poco de sigilo, evasión básica y un toque de medicina para dormir a un guardia….!Oi, pero de que hablo si tenemos noticas muy importantes que darles!-

-¡Si, eso mismo!- acompaño Luffy, aun sin prestar atención a la enojada Nami -¡Miren esto!- indico Luffy mostrándoles el periódico.

-¡Oh no!- gritaron Brook y Sanji llevándose las manos a las mejilla- ¡La Miss Universo ha contraído matrimonio!-

-¿Eh? Ah, perdón, me equivoque de página- rectifico Luffy, rápidamente corrigiendo su error. Puso el periódico en la primera pagina con la rapidez de un correcaminos -¡Esto es a lo que me refería!-

Todos los integrantes del equipo, incluida una Nami que ya había dado un coscarrón a Luffy por haberla ignorado y ya estaba mas tranquila, vieron atónitos el encabezado que esa mañana se leía en "El chismografo de Fukuro"

_~En el partido de ayer, Los sombreros de Paja hicieron como una monja en fuego y nos Sor…prendieron con su victoria contra los Sunny Gatos de Krieg, cuyos miembros necesitaran tratamiento físico ( y psicológico,) antes de volver a jugar en otra temporada. Una hazaña increíble podrán decir los fanáticos…mas los profesionales de baseball dicen que no fue más que suerte de principiante, después de calificar el partido como mediocre y soso…."_

-¿! Suerte de principiante y soso!- repitió Usopp muy ofendido y con las cejas arqueadas. Sanji y Nami compartían la misma indignación -¡Fukuro solo se ha de estar desquitando con nosotros porque ya no somos su burla publica!-

-Pero sigue leyendo Usopp, que eso no era lo peor- anuncio Luffy.

"…_.por lo que las probabilidades de victoria contra el equipo Grand Line, son técnicamente de cero. Según los profesionales, aquel que apoye a los sombreros de paja es un verdadero tarado sin ningún tornillo en la cabeza que merece ser abucheado en público mientras le lanzan maní tostado. Además de que los fanáticos resentidos de los Sunny Gatos escaparon de prisión y todavía están enojados por la derrota tan humillante de su equipo. Ujuuu, parece que los pocos fanáticos de nuestro equipo novato más ridículo se la pensaran dos veces antes de atreverse a salir a las calles después de leer esta declaración. Bueno, no es como si su ausencia se notara demasiado de todas formas. Tal parece que la victoria resulto contraproducente para Shanks Pelirrojo y sus jugadores. ¡Mejor váyanse preparando para un juego sin admiradores, sombreros de paja! ~Chapapa~"_

-¿Cómo? Esto significa que nadie vendrá a apoyarnos- dijo Franky sumamente conmocionado -¡Que desastre! Un equipo no es nada si no hay fanáticos que les den ánimos mientras juegan. ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a mantener inspirado en el juego, eh? ¡Que alguien me diga cómo! –

-Tranquilo Franky, que de seguro alguien vendrá a vernos, ¿verdad entrenador?- pregunto Nami mirando a Shanks casi con suplica.

-Pues….- suspiro Shanks rascándose la cabeza. Puesto a que Garp estaba con resaca, Helmeppo muy asustado y probablemente aun huyendo por el susto que su padre la había dado ayer, Lola muy ocupada presumiendo la foto que se había tomado con Shanks a los miembros del club de fans "Pelirrojo" (todas mujeres muy enamoradas del entrenador), Coby entrenando para un examen y los demás de sus fanáticos muy asustados por las palabras de Fukuro -… Esta la pequeña probabilidad de que no venga nadie a vernos, ni nuestros familiares…. ¿! Que! ? No me veas así Nami, ¿querías la verdad, no?-

-Hubiera preferido una mentirita blanca que nos hiciera sentir mejor - declaro la chica.

-Que te parece esta mentira: desde este ángulo, tu nariz no parece tan torcida- añadió una voz sensual y provocativa, que de inmediato puso a Sanji a cien. Y al mirar a la hermosa propietaria de la voz, se puso incluso más calenturiento.

Nami también sentía que su cara ardía pero en su caso era de coraje. Conocía muy bien a esa recién llegada mujer de cabello negro que la había ofendido. Era la autodeclarada "mujer más hermosa del mundo y del baseball" y la bateadora principal del equipo Grand Line

-¡Alvida!- dijo Nami entre dientes. La otra mujer sonrió cínicamente mientras se acomodaba su cabello de seda tras la oreja. Acompañándola, estaban varios sujetos, sus compañeros de equipo.

Los sombreros de paja y el equipo Grand Line por fin se veían cara a cara

* * *

><p>-Ha pasado un largo tiempo, Nami- dijo Alvida – Veo que los años te han tratado muy mal. Solo hace falta mirar tu opaco cabello y tu cara arrugada para darse cuenta-<p>

Alvida y el resto de su equipo rieron burlonamente.

-Esos son insultos muy grandes viniendo de ti, Alvida .Pero, claro, no esperaba más de alguien tan vil y víbora como tu- le espeto Nami filosamente.

Alvida se mostro indiferente a las palabras de Nami, pero en el fondo ambas mujeres se habían declarado la guerra.

-¡Alvida es una víbora! ¡Genial, he vivido engañado…otra vez ¡- exclamo Luffy, acercándose a la hermosa mujer para inspeccionarla -¡Con razón luego Nami dice que eres una "resbalosa"!-

-Shh, Luffy. - dijo Usopp, rápidamente cubriendo la boca de su amigo y alejándolo de sus adversarios antes de que se metiera en problemas.

-¡No seas tonto, Mugiwara! Alvida no es una resbalosa por ser una serpiente. Es resbalosa porque ese poder le dio su fruta del diablo! - salió en su defensa Buggy, el receptor del los Grand Line .

-Buggy, si no tienes algo inteligente que decir, mejor quédate callado- ordeno Alvida dándose una palmada en la cara y empujando a un lado a su compañero de nariz roja , tan fuerte que lo tiro al piso.

-Hmm, no tienes que ser tan grosera Alvida, el solo te defendió…-

-Pues primero debería aprender a defenderse a sí mismo. Y también cállate Mohji, que solo eres el aguador- ordeno la capitana chasqueando los dedos.

-Uf, se nota quien es la que lleva los pantalones en ese equipo – dijo Zoro cruzando los brazos.

-Pero si Alvida está usando falda-

-No me refería en ese sentido, Luffy- dijo Zoro . El muchacho de cabello verde entonces intercepto con la mirada a Cabaji, un viejo rival suyo desde hacia tanto tiempo que ya no podía ni recordar cuanto.

-¿Dormirás la siesta en el partido de nuevo, Roronoa?- lo incito Cabaji con desprecio

-Después de ver sus feas caras, no creo que podré dormir en una semana-

Mientras la tensión aumentaba entre ellos, los demás miembros de ambos equipos solo veían extrañados y desesperados, deseando que acabaran con sus peleas dramáticas para ya poder irse a ocuparse de sus asuntos.

-Mmm, presenciar tanta rivalidad ya me dio hambre. Qué suerte que guarde un panecillo del desayuno -dijo Luffy sacando un panque sabor vainilla de su bolsillo.

-¡Oi, Luffy pero si me habías dicho que no tenias comida cuando te pregunte ¡- reclamo Shanks , que estaba muy hambriento.

-Ooops, shihihi, perdóname Shanks pero yo lo único que no comparto es comida. Nada personal – se excuso Luffy sin remordimiento. Iba a dar el primer mordisco a su panque cuando este le fue extraído de sus manos de manera brusca por Bellamy, otro miembro del equipo Grand Line .

-¡Oye eso es mío, devuélvelo!- exigió Luffy tratando de recuperar su comida, pero no podía debido a que Bellmay lo detenía poniéndole una mano en la cara.

-¡Ja, oblígame, debilucho ¡– dijo Bellamy con la lengua de fuera una expresión un poco loca en su rostro. Otro integrante, Sarquiss, dio un golpe a Luffy en el pecho y después volteo a ver a el ultimo integrante presente del equipo Grand Line -¡Oi, Wapol, mira un bocadillo. Atrápalo!-

-¡Noo!- lloro Luffy sin poder hacer que ver como el enorme sujeto se comía el panque –Sniff….Mi panquecito….-

-Te lo mereces por envidioso- dijo Shanks muy molesto como para defender a Luffy de las burlas de Bellamy, Sarquiss y Wapol.

-Bueno, ya basta de perder el tiempo con ustedes, idiotas. Mi equipo tiene mucho que preparar antes del juego y ya nos han distraído suficiente- Dijo Alvida autoritariamente a los sombreros de paja.

-Pero si tú has sido quien empezó todo, Alvida-

-Buggy, ¿quieres que te agarre a golpes con mi maza de acero?-

-Noooo….-

-Pues entonces cállate y apúrate a llevarme cargando hasta la sala de preparación, que ayer me hice una pedicura y no puedo caminar mucho. ¡Anda, rápido!-

Buggy pareció estar a punto de negarse a la orden, pero recordando la última paliza con la señora "Maza de acero", recapacito y se llevo a la capitana en sus brazos junto con ayuda de Mohji y Cabaji. La cargaron entre los tres como si fuese una reina muy poderosa y se fueron.

-Nos vemos en el juego- se despidió Bellamy ofreciendo un apretón de manos a Luffy, quien lo acepto amistosamente. Pronto Luffy sintió como sus dedos eran aplastados de manera muy dolorosa hasta que por fin Bellamy lo soltó, dejándole la mano muy adolorida -¡Ja, eres más estúpido de lo que pareces! Así de mal es tu situación, JAJAJA!-

El burlón hombre saco la lengua a los demás sombreros de paja y le dirigió un gesto bastante ofensivo antes de irse con Sarquiss.

-Que sujetos tan desagradables- dijo Robin mientras revisaba la rojiza mano de Luffy. No era nada grave, solo bastaría una bolsa de hielos para desinflamarla y listo, Luffy jugaría como todo un as.

-Oi, Chopper. Pasa una bolsa de hielo a Robin, por favor- pidió Nami distraídamente, pero no recibió respuesta alguna más que el absoluto silencio –Chopper, te dije que…..!OOOOIII, DEJA A NUESTRO AGUADOR, QUE NO ES UN POSTRE!-

Por haber estado tan atentos a las burlas de los "Grand Line" (y Sanji y Brook hipnotizados más bien por las Grandes Líneas de Alvida) ninguno de los sombreros de paja había notado que Chopper ya hacía en la boca de Wapol, siendo masticado como goma de mascar.

-Este reno sabe como a chocolate. Tal vez fresa, no lo sé….Es difícil de decir, pero maldición, si que esta delicioso- Saboreaba Wapol muy concentrado mientras los sombreros de Paja trataban desesperadamente de rescatar a Chopper.

-Entrenador, honestamente debo decir que los del equipo Grand Line, me dan miedo- declaro Usopp, incluso mas asustado que cuando había visto por primera vez a los Sunny Gatos de Krieg, los cuales tras compararlos con equipo el Grand Line, parecían inofensivos mininos. Al menos ellos no contaban con poderes de las Akuma No Mi ni actuaban tan extraño…ni se hacían pedicura antes de un juego.

Shanks puso su mano sobre el hombro de Usopp, y dijo confeso con voz temblorina que demostraba un poco de inseguridad hacia la victoria pero que igualmente contrastaba con su apacible apariencia :

-Y honestamente respondo….que a mí también -

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos por leer y a Houkuush por su review.! Oh, y tambien gracias a Zlensenger09, que me dio tips e informaciom acerca del baseball !<strong>

**Los reviews, opiniones y criticas son bienvenidos :)**


	5. Goma de Mascar

Shanks estaba muy estresado planeando una estrategia mientras buscaba informacion sobre los jugadores del Grand Line, y los demás estaban muy nervioso como para querer platicar ( y Chopper estaba un poco traumado por el momento), por lo que Franky y Luffy solo se tenían el uno al otro para hacerse compañía y charlar. Estaban un tanto preocupados, aunque mas bien decepcionados por los nulos halagos que les gritarían o las inexistente felicitaciones que recibirían en el juego. Esperaban a que el juego empezase sentados en una banca en el pasillo que conducía al campo de juego, fuera de la sala de planeación.

El estadio abrió puntualmente sus puertas al público, como de costumbre, y los fanáticos del equipo Grand Line llegaron de inmediato. El estacionamiento se lleno de tal manera que muchos tuvieron que dejar sus automóviles aparcados en medio de la calle, creando un caos en las carreteras.

Eran muchas personas, incluso el triple de las que habían asistido al partido del día anterior, y aun así, no habia ningun fanatico de Los sombreros de paja a la vista. Ni con binoculares se encontraba a uno solo.

-Ni con microscopio- suspiro Luffy, mascando un chicle.

-Pero si los microscopios sirven para ver bacterias y no gente, Luffy….Un segundo, ¡eso quiere decir que ni los microorganismos nos apoyan! Ahora sí que me deprimí…- puntuó Franky, sintiendo que iba a llorar - Luffy, dame una goma de mascar, que debo aclara un poco el nudo en mi garganta-

-Muy bien- acepto Luffy. Se levanto del la banca donde él y Franky estaban sentados y se agacho. Escarbo debajo de esta unos segundos hasta que logro hacerse de una de las cientos gomas a medio masticar que ya hacían pegadas bajo la banca - Aquí tienes. ! Mira, te toco color verde! Ha de ser sabor de sabor hierbabuena, pero la mía era color rosa y sabía a menta, así que no te dejes engañar-

Franky miro con repugnancia la goma de mascar, pero termino por aceptarla. Para su sorpresa, no sabía nada mal.

-Oi, checa esto-dijo Luffy a Franky dándole un codazo. De su boca salió una burbuja de chicle que creció hasta hacerse tan grande como un balón de futbol. Exploto poco después y se pego en toda la cara de Luffy.

-¡Eso es de aficionados!- dijo Franky riendo mientras su amigo se quitaba del rostro los restos de goma -!Fíjate y aprende!- Franky tomo aliento hondamente y logro realizar una bomba de goma de mascar tan grande que casi parecía …

-¡Impresionante! ¿Lo has visto, abuela?-

La vocecilla chillona asusto a los dos jugadores, quienes dieron un salto digno de un canguro y cayeron de espaldas de la banca. La bomba de Franky exploto y se pego en su cabello.

-¡NO! Ahora tendré que darme un corte de cabello, y justo ayer fue al estilista- se quejo Franky agarrando un mechón de su azulesca ahora y también verdosa cabellera. Se levanto rápidamente, mirando enojado a aquella que lo había hecho asustarse – !Ha sido su culpa, tontas ….Ko… ¿Kokoro y Chimney? –

Las dos rubias sonrientes asintieron con la cabeza. Luffy las reconoció y las saludo igualmente, preguntándoles que demonios hacían en el estadio.

-Venimos a verlos jugar .Oh, y a apoyarlos, obvio- respondió Chimney. Iba vestida con shorts negros que hacían juego con su playera del equipo Sombrero de paja. Su abuela y Gonbe vestía igual.

-Eh, ¿pues que no han leído el periódico? – pregunto Franky preocupado. No creía que una niña, una anciana y un conejo, gato,perro, o lo que fuese, pudiesen sobrevivir una lluvia de maní tostado de tal magnitud.

-No, es que Gonbe siempre se lo come antes de que podamos leerlo. Y luego persigue al repartidor por todo el vecindario.- respondió Chimney señalando a su mascota, quien acompaño su respuesta con unos gruñidos que sonaron _¡Nam Nam!_

-¡Deberían irse a casa y ver el partido por televisión!- les ordeno Franky con autoridad.

-No, ver así el juego no es divertido – repuso Chimney con un puchero – Y luego son mas comerciales y anuncios que partido…. –

-Si, es horrible- concordó Luffy, sufriendo un escalofrió - Y aparte Franky, tú eras quien hace diez minutos estaba llore y llore porque no iba a venir nadie a vernos-

-No lloraba, tonto. Solo, eh…tenía una basura en el ojo- mintió Franky sonrojándose ante las miradas de ternura de las mujeres.

-Oh, ok- se creyó Luffy.

Unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos, y una sombra empezaba a acercarse cada vez mas y mas. Por su forma de silbar y presuntuoso caminar, no se podía tratar de nada menos que…

-Un guardia de seguridad- dijo Kokoro, dando un trago a su bebida, que Luffy juraba era jugo de manzana –Mejor nos vamos antes de que nos vea. ¡Vamos Chimney!-

-Venga, no se preocupen, que los espectadores pueden estar por este pasillo sin problema- comento Luffy haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con su mano.

-Sí, pero digamos que Chimney, Gonbe y yo obtuvimos un pase al estadio gratuito- rio Kokoro con picaría, guiñando un ojo. Luffy no comprendió a que se refería, pero aun así se rio con ella.

-Vieja, ¿te has vuelto a escabullir sin pagar el boleto?- reprocho Franky negando con la cabeza, aunque después una sonrisa de complicidad abarco sus labios y levanto un dedo pulgar -¡Bien hecho!-

-¡Suerte, amigos! Los estaremos viendo desde las gradas- se despidió Chimney alegremente –Por cierto Franky, tu cabello se ve distinto. No sé exactamente porque, pero me gusta. ¿Te lo cortaste?-

-Me alegro que lo notaras….- respondió Franky, con su cabello cada vez más cubierto por la goma de mascar.

Las mujeres y animalillo se escabulleron rápidamente hacia las gradas, y lograron burlar al guardia aun cuando era casi imposible no ver a Kokoro a menos que uno estuviese ciego. Franky ya estaba un poco mas reconfortado, pero solo deseaba que los fanáticos del equipo Grand Line fuesen un poco consientes y no empezaran a lanzar maní a sus amigos admiradores.

-Sabes, Gonbe es un gato, a que es extraño, ¿no?- comento Luffy, picándose la nariz y riéndose.

-La verdad… no- respondió Franky.

-¡CHICOS!- La puerta de la sala de planeación se abrio de golpe, y de allí salió la pelirroja figura de Shanks. Los dos jóvenes jugadores se volvieron a asustar y brincaron incluso más alto que antes. Tan alto, que hasta se pegaron en la cabeza con el techo.

-Lo siento, no quiera espantarlos- dijo Shanks aguantándose una carcajada –Deben venir a prepararse, que el partido inicia en diez minutos-

-¡Excelente!- dijo Luffy emocionado –Vamos, Franky…. ¿Franky?. Oye Shanks, ¿y Franky?-

El entrenador empezó a buscar al joven de pelo azul con la vista, pero no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Había ocurrido como uno de esos programas en la televisión paranormal….y Franky había secuestrado por extraterrestres? ¡O tal vez fue un caso de combustión instantánea! O quizá había ido por un poco de soda a la fuente de…sodas.

-¡Oi, estoy aquí!- grito Franky. Luffy y Shanks miraron hacia arriba y vieron como Franky estaba pegado en el techo a causa de la goma de mascar en su cabello. Y tanto jugador como entrenador no pudieron evitar reír hasta que el estomago les dolió -¡Dejen de burlarse y ayúdenme, tarados! No es gracioso-

-Para ti no- concedió Shanks

-Pero para nosotros si – agregó Luffy, y se siguió riendo plenamente mientras Franky se enfurecía, aun pegado al techo donde lo dejaron por unos cinco minutos mas.

* * *

><p>-De acuerdo chicos, se que están nerviosos, y yo también. Vamos a jugar contra un equipo que es tan victorioso como tramposo-<p>

-¡Hey, eso rimo!-

-Cierto Luffy, pero volvamos al asunto. De los siete integrantes del equipo Grand Line, cuatro tienen poderes de las Akuma No Mi. Uno es Buggy, el capitán payaso narizón capaz de separar su cuerpo. Una habilidad excelente para atrapar los lanzamientos y ponchar jugadores, mas tiene un punto débil…..-

-¿Su narizota?-

-…Iba a decir su idiotez, pero supongo que eso también vale, Luffy. Segunda, esta Alvida, la mujer del cuerpo resbaladizo. ¿La recuerdan?-

-_Ooohhhh siiiiii_- respondieron Sanji y Brook asintiendo con sus cabezas y fantaseando.

-Bueno, ella es muy hábil, rápida y cruel, aunque su inteligencia es su mayor fortaleza. No bajen la guardia, sobre todo tu Sanji. Tercero esta Bellamy, el jugador más agresivo del equipo. He visto sus registros y maldición, ese sujeto es un salvaje, y su poder le permite transformar sus piernas en resortes…Si, ya se, suena estúpido…es estúpido, pero eso le permite pasar de base en base sin problema. Habrá que estar atentos y buscar una forma de evitarlo-

-¿Pero como se supone que hagamos eso?- pregunto Usopp preocupado.

-No sé, Usopp. Improvisa, sorpréndeme- respondió Shanks apurado por el corto tiempo que restaba –Por ultimo esta Wapol, el que se come todo, hasta a Chopper. Bueno, _casi _a Chopper-

-Pensé que iba a morir- lloro Chopper, recordando la experiencia.

-Si…como decía, el no es muy veloz ni precisamente inteligente, pero cuando batea es todo un experto. Saca siempre los tiros del estadio, y también tiene la mala costumbre de comerse a los jugadores…claro que eso solo ha ocurrido una vez, pero lo puede repetir. ¡Alerta, Chopper!. Aparte de estos cuatro jugadores, el resto del equipo es igual de peligroso, pero tranquilos que nosotros también tenemos un truco bajo la manga!-

-¿Dónde? No lo veo-

-Me refiero a ti, Luffy. Y a Chopper, Robin y Brook! ¡También tienen las habilidades de las Akuma No mi!-

-¡Cierto, ya lo había olvidado- dijo Luffy dándose una palmada en la frente.

-Pero entrenador, ¿no recuerda la ultima que usamos nuestros poderes?- dijo Robin.-Fue un partido muy….no quiero ni recordarlo….-

-Bah, en ese entonces apenas iban aprendiendo a utilizarlos. Confíen en en mi, verán como ahora si los utilizan como es debido. ¡Ahora, salgan a ese campo y jueguen con todo el alma!- ordeno Shanks, poniendo una mano enfrente. Pronto todo su equipo se unió y juntos soltaron un enorme grito:

-¡SOMBREROS DE PAJA!-

Luffy y el resto salieron corriendo de la sala de planeación con alegría y emoción. Shanks se quedo atrás , con la sonrisa en aun marcada su rostro.

-Bien, al menos les subí la moral- dijo entre dientes, esperando y casi rogando que sus jugadores tuvieran tanta o incluso más suerte en el juego como la que tuvieron en el partido contra los Sunny Gatos de Krieg.


End file.
